


Nothing quite like it

by Janice_Lester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene calls for a certain amount of mud.  <i>Of course</i> Jared thinks they should wallow in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing quite like it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "wet messy dirty" square of my second 2012 [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Includes roughhousing. Beta'd by [](http://vee-dub.livejournal.com/profile)[vee_dub](http://vee-dub.livejournal.com/).

 

It’s raining. Actual rain, though naturally it’s being enhanced by the kind that comes out of a hired tanker with a special sprayer attachment because real rain doesn’t like showing up on camera.

So Jensen’s wet. That’s a given. Muddy, too, in spots. The scene calls for Sam and Dean to have been just putting the finishing touches on a freshly dug-up grave when the heavens opened—which because of today’s rain they’ve modified so that they begin in a light rain and finish in a real downpour—and then for Sam to have fumbled the magical mystical amulet thingy they got off the corpse, which they then have to scrabble around seeking in the increasingly swamp-like cemetery.

What he didn’t count on—when will he learn?—is Jared’s sense of humour. Apparently, in Jaredland it’s _funny_ to force your co-star to the ground and stick a handful of wet, cold, slimy crud down his shirt. (They have to go get fresh costumes at the end of every take anyway, so it’s not as if Jay will even have to deal with much in the way of Wrath of Wardrobe for his little stunt, either.)

And since their director this week is one of those who comes to the profession from an editing background, he’s just letting the damn camera roll in the hopes of catching something useful. Which means Jensen has to react to Jared as Dean, or else it’s the gag reel they make, guaranteed.

“Bitch,” he grumbles. “It is so on.” Heavy, cold mud is oozing down his sides, his stomach, as well as seeping into his clothes from below. Just _perfect._

“Yeah?” Jared says. He shifts so he’s much more neatly pinning Jensen down, and, dude, the man is _heavy_ these days. “Give it your best shot.”

Jensen tenses just so, the usual fight scene cue that he’s about to roll them. Jared goes with it, and for a brief and wonderful moment it’s Jared on his back in a charming mix of drowned grass and cold, dirty water. Only Jared has them reversed again before Jensen can quite finish gloating. And he’s _laughing_ , the idiot. Great huge guffaws like this is the best prank he’s pulled all week. Before he can react, Jared’s drawing a line in mud right across his face.

“You ass,” Jensen spits. And then takes a guess what the hard thing pressing into _his_ ass might be. “Hey, I think I found the amulet. Get off, will ya?”

Jared smiles his smug smile. “Certainly,” he says, in his Donald Duck voice. And quacks for good measure.

So much for using that take.

Guess it’s back to the wardrobe trailer to change into yet another dry version of his costume. What will that be, number seven? Eight? Just how much of the CW’s money did Wardrobe have to spend on plaid shirts and nondescript jeans this week?

On the plus side, at least Jared helps him up. The mud _squelches_ , unwilling to let him go. Its grubby gripping fingers also claim one of Jay’s shoes, however, and the dismayed look on his face is some compensation.

“Ass.”

“Jerk.”

“Bite me.”

“Cut!” calls the director. “That was great, guys! Can we do it again, only with Dean laughing too? Could be quite a good moment of stress relief for them and the audience at that point in the script.”

He _liked_ Jared’s fucking around?

Great. Just great. _More_ mud.

“Man,” Jared says, looking wet and bedraggled and as if a hippopotamus shat on his hair, “I love this job.” He drags a wrist across his forehead, completely ruining his make-up.

“That,” Jensen says, “is because you’re an overgrown child.” He begins his trudge back through the mire to Wardrobe, keeping his head high in an effort to preserve as much dignity as humanly possible.

Jared doesn’t answer, and for a moment Jensen thinks that’s because he’s too busy jumping in puddles to have heard. But then he says, in a softer voice, “Yeah, but you love me anyway.” The pronouncement has an endearing hint of uncertainty.

Jensen resolves—not for the first time—that one day he’ll get Jared in the face with a pie. Oh, yes. That day will come. “Yeah. But right now I’d happily trade you in for a good coffee, so you better watch out.”

Jared grins. “Come back to my trailer and you can have both. I got the machine fixed.”

Jensen throws a soggy-sleeved arm around his shoulders. “Thanks, man, for reminding me why I adore you above all others.” And he gives the guy a little shove that sends him stumbling and splashing into a large puddle, because he totally deserves it.

 

***END***


End file.
